VALENTINE'S DAY
by Eirisan101
Summary: Haruhi has a crush on Tamaki and am too afraid to tell him. he has feelings for her as well, but she doesn't know about that. see what will happen to the two? Will they fall apart from each other? Or Will they come together and understand each other's fee


Valentine's Day

It's Valentine's day and all day long I've been longing to give this special homemade chocolate to the president of Ouran Host Club, Tamaki Suoh. Just a year ago, I was able to finish off my dept to the Ouran Host Club and ever since that day, I have lost all connections with all the members of Host Club. Whenever I see Tamaki in the corner of my eyes, I have this urging feeling to go up to him and talk, however, next to this feeling, there's also this strangeness saying that I might be the last person he wants to see at that moment.

My name is Haruhi Fujioka, third year in Class A and am a scholarship student attending Ouran Institute. Ever since I broke an $80,000 worth of vase that was belonged to the school's personal host club, I, a girl, have to pose as a guy to pay off my dept. I was expecting to have all four years of my high school life to pay off this dept, but my calculation was wrong. It only took me three years to finish them off. And ever since that day at the Nekozawa mansion with Tamaki, I have taken notice of him and had fallen in great deep love with him. Of course, with him being the top of the Host Club and popular among girls, I wouldn't allow myself to fall deeper into him, but I did it anyway. I fell all the way to the bottom of the chain and am deeply crazy about him without letting out any evidence of me wanting him.

Since today is Valentine's Day, I was eager to give this chocolate to him, however I wasn't able to reach to him, even though he's right in front of me. Girls of all grade have all come along his side and wanted to give him their boxes of sweets. Whenever I saw those groups lingering around in the hallway, I would turn my back on them and walked away without anyone noticing me, or so I thought.

Later that day, Kyoya, the Vice President of Host Club, came up to me out of breath and asked whether or not I've seen Tamaki lately after lunch and I replied no to him. With that note, he left and headed to another room. This is the first time I've ever seen him so breathless and worried. This worried me the most. As I was on my way out of the school, walking through the garden, the twins caught up with me and informed me that it's an emergency and that they needed me. So they dragged me up to the roof. When we got there, I saw Kyoya in front of Tamaki, who was up on the edge of the roof. He looked horrible.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya, who tried to get closer to him, but couldn't with Tamaki drawing a little step closer to the end when Kyoya step a big step. The twins caught up to with Kyoya and helped him to stop what Tamaki was going.

I was near the top door to the stairs that led down to the upper hall and I froze there. Seeing Tamaki looking so scared and depressed, I stood there staring at him, worried and yet I didn't do anything. I know that he didn't see me until I walked away from the stairs and walked closer to where he is. Everyone stop what they were doing and faced me. Tamaki froze and took a big step away from the edge of the roof. For a moment, I felt a guilty feeling that made me shiver. I don't know why I felt this guilt, but I just felt it so.

"Haruhi," is what I make out of his moving lips. My heart beats faster and faster as he repeated my name and walked closer.

Kyoya looked at me and then looked at Tamaki. I stood there, bringing out my smile to him, and Tamaki smiled back. He walked closer and stopped. We're only just three feet away from each other's now. He stopped and looked at m and I looked at him back. Then he came onto me and gave me a hug, saying:

"Don't you ever turn your back on me again like that."

I stopped dead for a minute. I didn't know that he noticed me there earlier.

"How did you know?" I asked and he smiled.

"I knew all along that you loved me and I don't think you knew about my feelings for you," he said. He paused for a moment and we both stared at each other, then he continued.

"I'm in love with you," he said, "and seeing you turning your back on me made me think that you didn't have those same feelings for me. But now I knew."

I looked at him, puzzled, but didn't say anything.

"When you showed up, you looked like you were about to cry, and when you stepped out like that," he said and hold my chin up and invade my mouth with his tongue.

We went into a deep kiss and every emotions became tears that made me cry. When we stopped, he wiped away my tears with his tongue and hugged me once more. With that Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru clapped their hands. Then a large crowd of girls came up and cheered on us.

"Yay! Haruhi and Tamaki, you are cute TOGETHER!" shout out one group of girls.

"You rock!" shout out another group of girls.

I looked at the crowd ( a happy crowd ) and smiled brightly at them and turned back to Tamaki and smiled at him. I leap a little to give him my return kiss.

"You haven't announce your love to me in front of everyone, like I did," he said.

"I love you and I'm so happy that you're not hurt anymore," I replied. "I love you so much and you've made me so happy, I would love to be by your side at all times of our lives."

We both smiled and got back into a deep kiss as the crowds behind us clapped and whistled and shout out, "You Go Girl!".

After awhile, Tamaki and I walked down towards the garden and out of gate of Ouran Institute. The chocolate is still in my bag and as soon as we passed the park, I stopped him from walking further and handed him the chocolate.

"Earlier, I wanted to give you these homemade chocolate, but at that time, I was too afraid to do it, that I couldn't bare myself to bring it up to you," I said handing the chocolate to him.

That night, since Dad is out of town for three whole weeks for his job, Tamaki insisted on staying with me and we moved on from there. My dreams came true and now I'm cooking dinner for the man I love, Tamaki Suoh. The End


End file.
